


We're Gonna Need A Bigger Boat.

by vanityaffair



Category: Jaws (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Comfort, I blame myself, I may add more characters, I watched it before, My First Work in This Fandom, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on the movie Jaws.A girl named Milly who is a fellow surfer and beachgoer has a quick meeting with a legendary shark that she heard of but they never closed the beach since it wasn't possible for a shark to be that big.So she takes a limb to investigate this while doing so she meets a fellow swimmer and surfer who may catch her off guard...Anyway!This has a part 3 to it so more to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I did watch this before and it made me remember so I didn't proofread it but enjoy the chapters.

I sighed happily as I sat at the beach lazily eating a icicle.

It was the summer time and it was hot what did you except?

I sighed and I wanted it go swimming and I grabbed my surfboard and I saw the ocean crash along the shore.

That was a good sign for a raving wave.

I rushed out to the sea and I then got on my surfboard laying flat on it and I had made my way out to the sea as I saw boats and people surfing large cabana waves.

I paddled out to the see and I noticed the waves were getting extreme.

I had swam out to it and I had then stood up on my board as I had surfed the wave and I had felt the cold,refreshing salty water hit my face as I had surfed.

Then I noticed something wasn't right at all.

The wave should have went down by now so I can regain my grip and paddle back out to shore.

Then I heard a scream and I looked at the wave and I nearly fell of my board as I saw a giant great white swim inside of it.

It was big enough to measure up to a large 18 wheeler and it was looking at me and it then snapped its large huge teeth at me.

I had fell out of the wave as it crashed down and I paddled out and I saw the tail fin following me.

"Shark!!!!"I screamed and I saw the beachers looking at me and I paddled out faster and faster as much as I could then suddenly the tail fin disappeared as I made it to shore and everyone then came running to me as I coughed some of the salt water intake.

"What did you say you saw?"One man asked me.

I panted then I got my breath and I sat up on my board and had took a breath.

"I saw a shark..Large enough to be compared to a 18 wheeler."I said and everyone looked at me crazy then one person stepped up who was surfing out the wave with me.

He looked at me and he looked up to the crowd.

"She is right."He said and everyone gasped.

"I was surfing as well then I saw this thing swimming in the waves and it was huge like a 18 wheeler."He said and I nodded and he looked to me.

"What's your name,mate?"He asked and I had been staring too long.

"I'm Milly,A surfer."I said and I was literally cursing at myself for sounding so stupid.

"I'm Alex."He said holding out his hand for me to shake or help me up.

I had held it and I slowly got onto my feet and I had smiled then I noticed my hand was still holding his and then I let go.

"We need proof in order to close the beach so the beach is gonna remained open until we get proof."A lifeguard says and the crowd disburse and I sigh.

I never seen anything that big before besides a humpback whale.

I needed to investigate this and I was gonna get answers.

This happened last year and they called the mayor to close the beach but he didn't because it 'wasn't possible'But then five people were sent to the hospital with serve injuries three died and the other two had recovered in 4 months.

But the mayor still didn't close the beach.Such a idiot.

I sighed as I grabbed my board and I looked out to the sea and I had walked back to my chair to plan my investigation to prove that there was a huge shark out there that was injuring surfers and people out there who wants to enjoy a swim.

TBC...


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milly goes out to the sea on her own to catch a glimpse of him but she is almost attack and she manages to get awa but she finds out that she made need help.

I had sighed at the dinner table as I fumbled and twisted my fork in my food that my mom made me she sat down in front of me and I looked at the table that were empty.

"Darling are you sure you 'll be okay?"She asked me and I nodded.

That was the second time she asked me.

"I'll be fine mom."I said and I moved the meatball on my plate.

"Okay."She said and she kissed my forehead and she went to the door and looked at me one last time and then she opened the door and left and closed it behind her.

I got up quickly and I rushed to my room and I grabbed for my car keys.

I was at the age of 19 so I could drive and I had my own apartment.

I had looked to the duffel bag that was in a chair and I grabbed it and I walked out of my room and I had turned the lights off in my apartment.

I speeded for the door and I looked at my watch and it was 8:17 p.m.

I opened the door and walked out of it and I closed the door locking it behind me.

I had speeded down the stairs and I made to my car and I had unlocked it and climbed into it and I put the key in the ingintion and I had put it in reverse and I pulled out and I put it in drive as I drove out of apartment complex and I headed for the beach.

I had parked in my spot I had and I got my keys and I grabbed the bag and I got out off the car.

I ran to the gate and I had leaped over it and I had watched large full moon glance of the water.

I had stopped and I opened the bag and I pulled out my waterproof camera and my harpoon just in case.

I looked around the dark beach.

I had stripped into my waterproof swimsuit and I grabbed my scuba gear.

I had ran out to sea and I dived in and I had my camera around my neck and the harpoon gun in my hand.

I looked around and I didn't see much sea life at the depth of 5.

I went deeper and I saw some dish swimming in groups then suddenly they swim off in insane speed not because of me something bigger was scaring them.

I felt the movement of the water aginst my suit get stronger and I gasped and I had saw him.

He was fast..Very fast.

I managed to take a picture of the side of him.

He opened his mouth and I had shot a harpoon at his side and he had moved away which gave me time to swim away.

I made it to shore in time before I saw his tail come out of the water and I panted taking off my scuba tank and gear and I had put my legs up o my chest and I had sat up on the sand and I looked at my camera and I looked at the picture of him.

It was a glimpse of him but not enough to prove that he is real.

I was gonna need more help and I knew it.

TBC...


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milly calls up friend named Cassie to help her and then Cassie gets attacked and That made the people reliaze she was telling the truth.

I rushed away the beach knowing that me and him were gonna meet again.

I drove back to my apartment and I sighed as I turned car off and headed upstairs to my apartment and I had opened the door and sighed and threw the duffel bag over to my sofa and I turned the lights on to be greeted with a slap to the face.

I fell to the ground and I scrambled to get up and retailiate but then I saw the mayor standing over.

I growled,"What the hell is your fucking problem?!"I shouted and he chuckled.

"I know what you trying to do."He said and I gasped and I had scowled.

"What in hell are you doing in my fucking house!?"I shouted and I had a knife in my hand and he quivered.

"You can't prove it!"He shouted but I had growled.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!"I shouted and he rushed out my apartment.

I flopped down on my couch and I had looked at the camera and I managed to catch at least a glance but I needed more help so I looked at the clock.

It was 11:45 p.m.I pulled out my cellphone and dailed the numbers and the phone ranged twice then a sleepy voice answered.

"H...Hello?"

"Cassie.I need help."I said.I hated to beg her but I needed her help to prove it before someone got killed.

"With what?"She asked and I had sighed.

"Proving that Jaws is alive and ready to kill."I said and I sighed.

"I'm on the way."She said and I hung up afterward.

A hour later..

Cassie comes up to my apartment at 12:00 am in middle of the night.

She was wearing her pajama bottoms and a robe and a headscarf.

She had her laptop.

We sat down on the sofa and she flipped opened her laptop and had pictures of that famous tail fin.

"Did you manage to take a picture?"She asked and handed over the camera and plugged up to her computer and the picture of it was there and she had looked at it up close.

"Hmm it should be enough to represent as proof."She said and I sighed.

"The mayor broke into my house and try to kill me saying I can't prove it."I said and she shook her head.

"I did a report about those five people last year and when it got in the paper,He didn't close the beach.He threatened me not to put the article up because it wasn't 'enough proof'."She said and I sighed.

"I managed to shoot him but it was a too close shot."I said and she had looked at the picture closely.

"I hate what I'm gonna have to ask you Milly but you have to go back and get a full picture.I'll go with you this time."She said and I nodded.

As we drove back to beach I had my swim suit on so did Cassie.

This was our last chance to prove he is alive and swimming.

We dived in.

I had my harpoon gun and the camera but Cassie held the camera.

I swam with her alongside me.

The fish had swam past up and I looked around then suddenly I saw something moving fast.

"Its him!"I screamed and Cassie had looked fast and the shark had swam past us but Cassie got a picture.

She had threw a thumbs up but then she was gone in front of my eyes and she screamed muffledly.

I gasped and I fired the harpoon at him and it hit his side and Cassie's blood was everywhere but he let her go but she was losing conciouss.

I quickly grabbed her and swam for shore.

When we made it to the land she panted heavily and she had large teeth marks in her ribs.

I gasped and I had got the duffel bag and I had grabbed the medical bag and I had tears streaming down my face.

I had got a large cover and wrapped it around her ribs and her breath was weakening.

"Stay with me."I said applying pressure to the wound to keep the blood flow slow.

I had dailed 911 as I told then where we were then Cassie had looked at me she smiled and handed me the camera and I gasped.

We got the full picture of him and I panted not caring about it and blood was all over hand then I heard sirens.

I cried as she had slowly stopped breathing.

Then the paramedics had came and put her on the gruney and they hooked up a oxygen machine to her and I had gasped as then looked down and she stopped breathing and they began to perform CPR.

I had been told to go home and I refused to leave her side.

I went to the hospital as soon as possible to see her.

I waited up in the waiting room.

Then a nurse came to me and I had looked up at her.

"She is doing okay but in critical condition she wants to see you."The nurse said and I quickly rushed to the room and I saw her with the machines hooked to her.

She looked over to me,"We did it."She said hoarsely and rough like.

"I know."I said quietly walking over to her side and then I looked and saw people with cameras and notepads and things at the window.

Cassie looked at me smiling, "Finally..The truth can be told."She said and I held her hand that had the IV hooked to it.

I had left so she can rest.

I was pummeled with question then one question was the one I wanted to hear,"So you have proof of this giant shark?"A reporter asked and I nodded and showed a picture of him and managed to print.

Soon It went nationwide and the beach was to be closed until they could remove the shark.

I was made a nation hero for my act.  
Cassie was doing better and Alex...oh he and I have be getting along very well.

The End


End file.
